youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Doyle (1978)
"I saw the boogeyman! I saw him outside!" :―Tommy Doyle to Laurie Strode Thomas "Tommy" Doyle is a character in the original Halloween, played by Brian Andrews and later by Paul Rudd in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and Halloween 9: Eight Year Later. Biography Tommy Doyle is an eight year old boy who always asked questions . On Halloween 1978, He runs into Laurie on his way to school and asked what she was doing going that way. She told him that she was heading towards the Myers home to drop a key, he told her that it was a spook house and that Lonnie Elamb told him that horrible things at happened there. At school, Tommy is being builled by Lonnie and his friends Keith and Richie who tell him that the boogeyman is going to get him. Unknown to Tommy, Michael Myers is stalking him as he walks home. That night Laurie arrives to babysit him and he wants her to read comics and watch scary movies with her. Still worried about what the bullies said, Tommy is still afraid of the "boogeyman" and constantly asks questions about him to Laurie, who claims he does not exist. They are later joined by Lindsey Wallace who's dropped off with them by Annie. When he sees Michael Myers across the street at the Wallace house, Tommy believes him to be the boogeyman, but Laurie continually dismisses his concerns. Laurie eventually goes over to the Wallace house to check on Annie and Lynda and is attacked by Michael. Running back to the Doyle house, Laurie screams at Tommy to wake up and unlock the door and he does so just in time. Laurie tells him to go upstairs and stay there with Lindsey. She later gets them after she believes she killed him but once Tommy sees Michael, she gets Tommy and Lindsey into the bathroom and to lock the door. After was attacked again and she thinks he is finally dead, Laurie gets them out of the bathroom and tells them to go to the Mackenzies' house. Teen years Tommy became friends with Brady and Wade and was seen hanging out with them on Halloween, 1988 at the Vincent Drug Store where Brady worked. Tommy bet Wade that he wouldn't ask sheriff's daughter Kelly Meeker out and won the bet, as Kelly rejected him. Following the disappearance of Michael Myers and Jamie Lloyd and the destruction of the Haddonfield Police Station in 1989, Tommy became obsessed about the Myers legacy, collecting newspaper articles and information of the rune Thorn at his apartment in the Blankenship Apartments across the street from the Myers house. Disturbed Obsession Six years later, Tommy is now a twenty-five year old and a disturbed individual who is obsessed with Michael Myers. He theorizes that Michael's obsession with killing his family members stems from the Curse of Thorn. He watches The Strodes everyday as they now live in Michael's old house. Tommy himself living across the street in Mrs. Blankenship's boarding house. On October 30 1995, Tommy calls in Barry Simms radio show and tells him that he was one of the few people who survived Michael's attacks and that he knows Michael will return one day. He later hears on the same show Jamie Lloyd's plea for help from Sam Loomis. The next day Tommy is listening to a recording of Jamie's plea and is able to figure out that she called from a bus station. Once he arrives, Tommy hopes to find information and finds a trail of blood that leads to a restroom where he finds a baby in cabinet. He takes the baby to the hospital to get help for the baby boy and he finds Loomis. Tommy asks him if he knows if Michael has really returned, to tell him of the baby and that the Strodes live in the old Myers place. Tommy knows he doesn't have much time to talk as the nurse ordered security guards on him due to his strange behavior, so Tommy leaves with the baby and tells Loomis to meet him later that night at the college campus rally. Once he gets home, he cleans up the baby and names him Steven. Tommy then leaves his home to find the Strodes as he is worried about their safety, he figures it would be easier to find the youngest Strode Danny since he would be the first one to go with him. He takes Danny home and discovers that Danny's grandmother isn't at home so he stays with him until Danny's mother Kara arrives. He questions her if she knew what happened in her home. Kara and Danny decide to go with Tommy back to his place where Tommy tells Kara about what happened in her house and his theory on why Michael is the way he is. He later leaves Kara and Danny, telling them to lock themselves in his room and not to return home as he goes out to meet Loomis. Once Tommy arrives, he finds a girl telling her mother that it is raining red, curious on what the young girl meant, Tommy walks over and discovers Barry Simms dead body that drops from the tree. Loomis arrives and asks where the baby is so they return back to Tommy's home. Once there they see that Steven, Kara and Danny are missing. It is at this time when Kara and Danny bang on the front door as Michael is chasing them. Tommy opens the door in time to save them and then hears a strange voice calling out to Danny. The trio go in the living room and find Danny sitting in Terence Wynn's lap who has his men drug both Tommy and Loomis while they take Kara, Danny and Steven. The two awaken to find the three gone and Loomis knows they have taken them to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Once they arrive inside, Loomis tells Tommy to wait in the hallway while he takes care of things. Tommy does as he is told until he hears a woman sceaming and Tommy follows the sound. Once he arrives he finds a mental patient telling him that Michael is back and that he is very angry. Tommy then notices that she has been stabbed and only mutters "oh shit". Kara hears Tommy and tells him the room she is locked up in. He grabs a fire extinguisher and tries to break the knob on the door and temporary stops when he sees Michael and continues to try and free Kara. Once she is freed, the two run away and try to find Danny and Steven. They discover the children with Smith Grove doctors who Michael kills and in the middle of the chaos, Tommy and Kara escape with the children. They try to find an exit but the only one is locked with a gate and since Michael is after them, they escape into a another room and lock it. Once Michael starts to destory the door, the group hides in different locations and Tommy comes up with a plan to trick Michaael. His plan starts to work as he tricks Michael into thinking he is getting the baby until the actual baby cries. Michael grabs Tommy,who out of nowhere injects him with tranquilizers of corrosive chemicals before he is thrown to the side. Tommy then saves Danny and Steven when he attacks Michael with a lead pipe. He attacks Michael continuously while Kara and the children escape until Tommy thinks he has killed Michael and joins up with Kara and the others. They get into his car and asks Loomis to go along with them but he tells them he has some unfinshed business and goes back inside. Tommy, Kara, Danny and Steven then drive off. See Also *Tommy Doyle (remake) Category:Characters from Halloween (1978) Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters from Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Survivor Category:Afraid Heroes Category:Rated R Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:About Males